Reflekdoll
'" "'https://twitter.com/itsmareagreste/status/1140632705178226690 is an episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its world premiere was on September 3, 2019 (at 16:00 UTC+1) in the UK and Ireland on Disney Channel. Synopsis Juleka becomes Reflekta again. But this time, the supervillain isn't alone... and Marinette and Adrien are having trouble with their Miraculous. Will our heroes manage to stop Reflekta and her fearsome ally?https://www.tvpassport.com/series/miraculous-tales-of-ladybug-and-cat-noir/305802 Plot Coming soon! Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug/Lady Noir * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir/Mister Bug * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Nathalie Sancoeur/Mayura * Tikki * Plagg * Nooroo * Duusu * Akuma * Juleka Couffaine/Reflekta * Sentimonster Minor Characters * Wang Fu (mentioned) * Luka Couffaine * Ms. Mendeleiev (mentioned) * Alya Césaire * Rose Lavillant * Alix Kubdel * Mylène Haprèle * Nino Lahiffe * Adrien's bodyguard * Tom Dupain (background) * Sabine Cheng (background) * Students * Civilians Trivia * This is the first time that an episode is named after a sentimonster. ** This is also the third time an episode is not named after an akumatized supervillain, following "Ladybug & Cat Noir" and Mayura". * This is the second time Juleka gets akumatized into "Reflekta", following the episode of the same name. ** However, this time, her villain identity doesn't determine the title of the episode. Instead, the title derives from her sentimonster. * This episode marks Duusu's first ever appearance in the series. ** The transformation phrase for Mayura is shown to be: "Duusu, Spread my Feathers!", while the detransformation phrase is: "Duusu, Fall my feathers!" * This episode is one of only a few times that multiple people are akumatized on the same day, as the episode begins in the aftermath of Ladybug and Cat Noir defeating an unnamed villain that managed to knock over the Eiffel Tower. * This is the second time Marinette uses the Cat Miraculous and Cataclysm after "Gamer 2.0", while this is Adrien's first time using the Ladybug Miraculous, Lucky Charm, and Miraculous Mister Bug. * This is the second time Adrien gets turned into Reflekta after "Reflekta", while this is Marinette's first time being transformed into the villain. ** This is Adrien's fifth time being affected by an akuma while in his civilian form following "Pixelator", "Style Queen", "Sandboy", and "Chameleon". However combining the number of times he is affected in his superhero form this is eighteenth time in total he is affected by an akumatized villain following "Dark Cupid", "Princess Fragrance", "Puppeteer", "Reflekta", "Despair Bear", "Zombizou", "Malediktator", "Frightningale", "Reverser", "Backwarder", "Oblivio", "Miraculer" and "Silencer". * This is the second time after "Sandboy" that an akuma has affected Marinette in her civilian form. However, combining the number of times she is affected in her superhero form this is the eighth time in total she is affected by an akumatized villain following "Pixelator", "Frightningale", "Reverser", "Silencer", "Oblivio", and "Miraculer". * This is the second time a Miraculous holder has been able to transform under the effects of an akumatized villain after "Oblivio". * This is the fourth time Tikki and Plagg interact with each other onscreen following "The Dark Owl", "Sandboy", and "Oblivio". * This is the third time Marinette and Plagg interact with each other onscreen following "Style Queen" and "Oblivio". * This is the second time Adrien and Tikki interact with each other onscreen following "Oblivio". ** However, chronologically following production code order (roughly), this would technically be their first meeting. ** Also, unlike in their first encounter, Adrien and Tikki remember meeting each other. * This is the fourth time Marinette and Tikki end up separated following "Princess Fragrance", "Sandboy", and "Weredad". * This is the fourth time Adrien and Plagg end up separated following "Style Queen", "Sandboy" and "Oblivio". * This is the second time Marinette gets separated from her Miraculous, following "Ladybug & Cat Noir". * This is the second time Adrien gets separated from his Miraculous, following "Lady Wifi". ** This is the second time since "The Dark Owl", that Adrien removed his Miraculous willingly and like the previous time Plagg does not disappear. This is because Adrien trusted him to watch the ring. ** This is the second time since "Ladybug & Cat Noir", that Marinette removed her Miraculous willingly however, unlike the first time she had no intention of reouncing her earrings so Tikki didn't disappear. Like Plagg, she was trusted to watch over them. * It is revealed that the spell placed on the kwamis which prevents them from saying their owner's name to other kwamis also prevents them from saying it to other Miraculous holders. * It is revealed that the camouflaged mode of different Miraculouses differs between holders, as the Cat Miraculous held by Marinette turned pink, and the Ladybug Miraculous held by Adrien turned silver. * This is the first time Cataclysm is used on a Sentimonster. ** Similar to when used against a Miraculous holder, they to have resistance to it, which instead causes them to go berserk. * It is revealed that Juleka has dreams of being a model. * This is the fifth time the Ladybug and Cat Noir transformation sequences weren't shown, following "Mayura", "Weredad", "Party Crasher" and "The Puppeteer 2". Errors * When Marinette calls for her transformation into Lady Noir, her knuckle is cropped with the background. * During Adrien's transformation, when he changes his arms and legs, his head remains that of Reflekta's despite it already been transformed. * When Lady Noir and Mister Bug try to realize how to use the Lucky Charm, Lady Noir's hair is gray. * When Lady Noir activates Cataclysm, the paw symbol on the ring is reversed compared to her transformation sequence. * As shown in previous episodes, Kwamis are supposed to disappear into their respective Miraculouses whenever their holder takes them off. But Plagg and Tikki did not automatically get sucked in. * Lady Noir and Mister Bug's Miraculouses did not time out during their supposed five minutes even after their powers have been used. Instead, Marinette and Adrien voluntarily deactivated their Miraculouses. de:Reflekdoll es:Reflektdoll fr:Poupeflekta pl:Poupeflekta ru:Пупфлекта Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Unaired US episode